


My Hero

by AstridRaine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Bullying, Comfort, Depression, Draco is confused and depressed, Drarry, Emotional, Emotional Comfort, Eventual Drarry, Harry is just an awkward bean, I Had To, M/M, Mental Health problems, One-Shot, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, angsty, but that's what we love about them, makes me sad, mentions of bullying, messed up characters, non magical au, they just met, they're both awkward beans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridRaine/pseuds/AstridRaine
Summary: Life can be described in many different ways by many different kinds of people.For Harry, his life is the blond young man he saw standing alone at the edge of that bridge





	My Hero

It was one of those dark and dreary days. The streets of London were splattered with rain and puddles, the sky was a cold and gloomy fog, and Harry had to constantly move farther up the sidewalk he was currently walking on so that the cars passing by don't drench him with dirty rainwater. 

Harry jammed his hands into his pockets in a desperate way to stop them from shaking. He was bloody freezing, why did he think going out with Ron and Neville on a horrible day like this was a good idea? The bar was too crowded and Ron had gotten into a fight with a guy twice his size, Harry had no doubt his best friend would win that fight, the guy looked extremely sleazy, but he didn't stick around to find out. When the first punch was thrown, he was out of there. 

He remembered what people used to call him, the Savoir, the strongest police commander, but now he quit the job, his fiancee left him for another man, and he was so broke he can barely pay rent. His life was in shambles. He was no savior, he was no hero. No one would want him, not even his best friend when he realizes that Harry left him to fight all on his own. 

He remembered Hermione telling him _'the quietest people are the ones hurting the most.'_ No matter how hard he tried, those words wouldn't leave his mind, it drove him crazy. 

He groaned aloud as another car sped forward and splashed puddle water all over his coat, maybe it was time to go home, wherever home was. He was contemplating whether he should go to another pub and drink himself to oblivion when he saw a silhouette standing on top of one of the ends of the large bridge that Harry used to drive over every day when he drove to work. He paused on his self-pity inner monologue and watched carefully as the figure shifted closer to the edge and right when Harry could see their feet perched precariously over the bridge, he finally realized just what was happening.

"Wait!" He cried, rushing forward and nearly tripping over his own feet in his haste to stop the figure from plummeting down to their death. "Stop! Don't do it!"

The figure paused and balanced so precariously that Harry was afraid that one wrong gust of wind would send them tumbling over. His hurry increased and soon he was grabbing the figure's arm roughly and pulling them back. The figure stumbled back and threw out an arm and snagged Harry's collar for balance. 

"What are you doing?" The figure snapped as he because it was very clearly a he, pulled himself back and stared at Harry with narrowed blue-grey eyes. Harry couldn't help but notice those orbs looked like molten silver and wondered when he became an eye color specialist. Then the blond's words registered in his brain.

"What am I doing?" He yelped, "what the hell was that?" he flailed his arms to point at the dark water below them, "are you seriously planning on killing yourself by drowning?"

"What's it to you if I do," the other man snarked back, turning around and staring at the water, his hood had slipped a bit and Harry saw a sheen of blond hair poking out, "it's not like anyone's going to care."

"I do!" Harry said passionately, the blond looking back at him in surprise, "you don't have to do this."

"No, you don't understand," the blond said, "my family hates me because I'm gay, I have no friends because I act like such a bastard, and I basically live on the bloody streets!" His voice grew louder with each word he said until finally, he ended his statement in a shout. "So now tell me, why do you think I should still continue living?" He whispered at last. 

"Because things always get better," Harry said firmly, "and I know that sounds cliche, but you gotta stay positive, you'll meet someone out there that'll help you out and accept you for who you are. Stop thinking about those assholes who put you down. Just look forward to tomorrow and stop worrying about today."

It was silent as both men stared at the churning water below them, Harry remembered the people of London talking about the waters that they were currently watching, how from first glance they seemed shallow and harmless, but really they were deep as hell and no one has ever swum to the other side and back. Some people had tried, mostly cocky and arrogant teenagers, but whether they did it or not no one knew, they never survived to tell the tale. 

The lake was dubbed as the Black Lake. People spoke about spirits of evil residing deep in the waters or about the lake being the entrance to Hell, that's why the color of the water isn't its usual blue but instead an ominous black.  

 "I never thought about it like that," the blond said finally and jerking Harry out of his musings. He turned to face Harry and the former police commander could see how glassy and wet those silver eyes were and he felt a pang of some sort of unfamiliar emotion. He wanted to wrap the blond up in a tight embrace and never let go, he wanted to show him the wonders of the world and tell him that he was the piece of a large and distorted puzzle, he couldn't bail out now. 

Harry blamed those cheesy thoughts on what he said next, "want to stay over at my place?"

The other man looked confused, "what?"

Harry scratched his neck sheepishly, maybe this wasn't such a good idea, "I mean, I have an apartment right around the corner, I was just going there right now." He wisely decided not to say that he was planning on hitting the pub like he had been doing every evening since Ginny left him. "it's not really a lot, but I have a spare bedroom where you can stay and-" he stopped. Now that he had started talking about his idea, he realized maybe this wasn't the best plan. This cute blond wouldn't go to some random strangers home, even if that random stranger stopped him from potentially killing himself.

A hand on his shoulder made him look up from his self-deprecating thoughts, "yeah maybe I will," the blond said softly, giving him a small and watery smile. "I need some time to gather my thoughts, anyway."

Harry smiled then, a wide genuine smile that hadn't shown itself in two years. "That's great! We better get going, I have a lot to clean-up." 

 The blond's smile increased just a tiny bit before he wiped his eyes to rid himself of any tears and stuck a hand out, "I'm Draco by the way, and you are?"

Harry flushed, he had completely forgotten to ask the blond for his name, _way to use your manners, Harry_ , he scolded mentally. He shook Draco's hand, "Harry Potter."

"The heroic police commander?" Draco asked as he stepped off the edge of the bridge and started walking, "You really are some kind of hero, Harry, the kids were right," His eyes weren't so much as molten silver now but now a shiny blue-grey filled with hope and some sort of relief. Maybe just maybe he can make this work. Being around Harry already made him feel much happier and alive. "Are we walking?"

"Yeah just hold on, Draco, I just want to do something first," said Harry, still smiling. Draco shrugged and walked a little way off where he stood to wait with his back slightly turned away from Harry.

Harry took a deep breath and reached back into his pocket and pulled out the bottle of pills, tonight was a night of lasts and finality and staring at the pills for a moment longer he tossed them into the Black Lake. Hell can have them, or maybe the evil spirits. Harry felt a sense of satisfaction and a huge burden seemed to lift off his shoulders, he watched the shadow of the pills disappear into the water, stranger or not, Harry had a feeling Draco was his heaven.

He turned his back on the water and strode forward to meet a patiently waiting Draco, already feeling his heart thrum with more animation. Maybe he might try for an offer to go back to the station, a reunion at the police force. 

Harry may be the hero, according to the people of London, but every hero needs a hero of their own and Harry just found his in the form of a lithe blond man who was just as broken as he was, and maybe just maybe they would pick up each others pieces and put them together in some weird puzzle that would look deformed to anyone else, but to them, it would look picture perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this was kinda angsty and I meant to make it that way, I'm sorry...but at least no one died! Hope you enjoyed this <3
> 
> ~Astrid


End file.
